


Дикие джунгли Амазонки

by Anibis



Category: Devil May Cry, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anibis/pseuds/Anibis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все было как всегда: ты должен, мы поможем, она так ждет, министерство всегда право. Вот и пришлось герою брать под мышку крестника и сбегать, надеясь только на самых странных и нерешительных людей из всех тебе знакомых. И, конечно, самых страшных. А впереди приключения, дружба, страх, семья и любовь. Кто бы мог подумать, что все это начнется в диких джунглях Амазонки?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. как бы пролог

Харальд давно хотел забрать Тедди и уехать из страны. Повидать мир, развеяться, отдохнуть. Удалиться с политической сцены, в конце концов. Но как-то все не получалось и не получалось. А теперь идеальный момент. Да только не так представлялось это в мечтах.  
Он видел крестника счастливым, радостным и бегающим вокруг, торопящим его и любимую бабушку. Уже слышал последние напутствия от Андромеды, невероятно обеспокоенной предстоящим долгим отсутствием внука. Да и Харальда она считала почти сыном. Больше все же еще одним непоседливым внуком. Представлял, какой скандал разразится, когда англичане поймут, что их Спаситель неизвестно где и найти его невозможно. Как злились бы его старые друзья и радовались новые. Много чего представлял.  
Но и в страшном сне ему не могло присниться, что все будет именно так. Да, последние три пункта выполнились. Но только вот малыш Тедди был серым и поникшим, не отходил от крестного ни на шаг и постоянно шмыгал носом.   
Потому что Андромеда уже никогда не будет провожать их, напутствовать, переживать. Не будет укачивать внука на руках и давать легкие подзатыльники нерадивому Харальду.  
Она погибла.  
Была разорвана неизвестной тварью в собственном доме. Ни следа взлома, ни магического отпечатка. Ни-че-го. Только непонятная вонь. Но как найти что-то по запаху? Да, гончие, но они лишь поджимали хвост, ощущая запах. Никакого толка. Тупик. Расследование встало.   
Нет, конечно, когда они выберутся из закостенелой Англии, Харальд призовет душу Андромеды и расспросить ее. Но пока что ничего сделать нельзя.  
Стоит позаботиться в первую очередь о маленьком Тедди, который находился полностью на попечении своего крестного. Самое печальное в том, что мальчик имел несчастье прочитать статью и увидеть фото. Кто додумался поставить колдографию истерзанного трупа на первую полосу, Харальд не знал. А знал бы - давно бы провел воспитательную беседу. И не факт, что провинившийся выжил бы. Потому что психологическая травма маленького ребенка, любого ребенка, ведь наверняка не только его Тедди это увидел, не стоит даже самой громкой сенсации. Если б мог, Харальд подал бы в суд на редактора газеты.   
Но это уже не важно.   
Взяв мальчика на руки, он поспешил к воротам выхода к самолету. Хитроу и туманная Англия оставались позади. Впереди их ждал долгий перелет до США. Кто знает, куда их потом занесет.  
Тедди всегда хотел приключений, и Харальд готов был их ему обеспечить.


	2. немного о живых и немертвых

Этот год выдался сложным.  
Если в самом начале Тед просто был замкнутым ребенком, то постепенно он становился все более открытым. Все было бы хорошо, но Харальд не уследил и из общительного милого мальчика Волчонок стал не менее общительным и еще более милым маленьким монстриком. Любимым монстриком, конечно.  
Потому нет ничего удивительного в том, что сейчас, ранним весенним утром они шли по тропкам центрального парка Манхеттена. Харальду в Нью-Йорке не нравится совершенно. Шумный, людный, постоянно опаздывающий, да еще и загазованный. Не считая всей нечисти и нежити, что здесь обитает. Но крестник был непреклонен, и уже месяц они жили в этом ужасном городе. Не самое счастливое время для парня.  
И возвращаясь к парку. Удивительным было не то, что они шли по нему, точнее Харальд шел, а Тедди бежал где-то рядом, а то, что они опять искали лошадок. Прошлые посещения конюшен всегда заканчивались истерикой мальчика, Харальда и всего персонала несчастной конюшни. Молодого крестного это уже порядком утомило, и он лишь надеялся, что местные лошади подойдут мальчику. Новой нервотрепки и скулежа о лошадках он не выдержит.  
Древесные кроны тихо шелестели, блики солнца расцвечивали темную землю. Молодая травка пробивалась сквозь щели в камнях дорожек. Птицы жизнерадостно щебетали. Тихо переступали с ноги на ногу лошади, цокая копытами. Потрясали гривами и переговаривались между собой. Весело и задорно кричал Тедди, проезжая очередной круг по маленькому вольеру. Или загону. Харальд не знал, как это точно называется. Это было неважно. Важно, что лошадки те, место то и никакой истерики не предвидится. Тишина, благодать, и он готов был заплатить сколько угодно, лишь бы крестник, наконец, покатался на правильной лошадке.   
Опираясь о забор, Харальд спокойно и удовлетворенно следил за веселящимся мальчиком. Только периодически бросал иллюзии, когда волосы, глаза, кожа или черты лица менялись на что-то совершенно другое. Не стоит пугать людей. С заклинанием памяти Харальд не дружил, скорее личность бы стер, как в той такой далекой трагедии с Локонсом. Потому ему проще было опутать совершенно не контролирующего себя маленького метаморфа целой паутиной из маленьких иллюзий.  
− Папа, смотри, какая красавица!   
Тед радостно подпрыгивал рядом с длинноногой шоколадной кобылкой. Харальд согласно кивнул и повернулся к девушке-конюхом, пискнувшей рядом с ним:  
− А я думала вы братья… − она покраснела и спрятала глаза.   
− Нет, Тедди мой крестник.  
Девушка, все еще пряча лицо, кивнула и направилась к радостному мальчику. Лошадь смирно стояла рядом с взволнованным Волчонком, лишь косила безумным, испуганным глазом. «Как хорошо быть магом,» − решил Харальд, проворачивая запястьем и накладывая повторное успокаивающее заклинание на всех скакунов вокруг. Иначе бы, несчастные твари разбежались, только почуяв их с крестником. Животные хорошо знают, чего стоит опасаться. И Тэдди, и сам Харальд были вверху списка опасного. Не для этих невинных лошадей, но инстинкты не обманешь.   
Тедди терпеливо выдержал уже не в первый раз проделываемые за сегодня процедуры прикрепления его к седлу. Все же эта шоколадная красавица была даже не третьей лошадкой, на которой покатался мальчик. И Харальд подозревал, что и не последней. Но это ничего. К обеду Волчонок будет слишком голоден, чтобы думать о чем-то кроме еды. Иногда очень удобно, что твой маленький ребенок живет по строгому расписанию еды.  
Пока оставалось только ждать и надеяться, что все пройдет без происшествий, как это бывает обычно. Но что-то, витающее в воздухе, как еле заметный запах неприятностей, подсказывало Харальду, что тихо не будет.  
Спаситель на мгновенье замер, принюхиваясь. Нет, ему не показалось - ветер действительно принес какой-то совершенно лишний аромат. Тот, которого быть в таком месте не должно. И этот запах был смутно знаком. Где-то он уже встречал его. И это было невероятно важно… Но мысль резко оборвалась.   
Лошади носились вокруг, не выбегая за пределы маленького пятачка перед конюшней. Будто какая-то сила сдерживала их на этом пространстве. И кони бесновались. Сила заклятья на них не действовала. Появилось что-то гораздо более пугающее, чем Харальд и Тедди. Волшебник даже почувствовал легкий укол недовольства и ревности, но отбросил эти ненужные чувства в сторону. Сейчас гораздо важнее было то, что где-то рядом бродила опаснейшая тварь.   
Харальд оглянулся на притихшего крестника, убеждаясь в его безопасности. Тот, примолкнув, сжимал ручками луку седла. Конюх стояла рядом, удерживая окаменевшую от страха лошадь. Бросив на них пару дополнительных щитов, Спаситель перепрыгнул через ограду к беснующимся лошадям, не знающим, куда деться, и потому бегущим в разные направления, сталкиваясь друг с другом, панически взвизгивая и всхрапывая.  
Наконец, показался и виновник торжества.  
Проходя по коридору расступающихся перед ним лошадей, шествовал единорог. Но не обычная светлая тварь, которые в изобилии водятся рядом с Хогвартсом, а демоническая сущность, порождение черных магов, изгнанная в глубины человеческих страхов.   
Сильное, лоснящееся и поблескивающее на солнце черное тело. Длинный хвост с жалом, спрятанным в кисточке на его конце. Огромные трехпалые когтистые лапы, складывающиеся в копыта при ходьбе. Вытянутая щучья морда с огромной пастью, полной острейших клыков, и полыхающими кровавыми глазами. И, конечно, гордость каждого единорога – его рог. Длинный, тонкий, покрытый зазубринами и засохшей кровью. Грозное оружие для грозной великолепной твари.  
Демонический конь всхрапнул, взрывая землю и бросаясь вперед, прямо на Харальда, выставив перед собой рог. Для обычного человека этот бросок оказался бы смертельным. Для обычного. Человека. Но Харальд лишь сместился чуть в бок, пропуская мимо себя опасность и вонзая в грудину демона рунический кинжал. Лезвие, активированное кровью, мгновенно удлинилось, пронзая тварь насквозь и выходя со спины острием.   
Колени твари подогнулись, и она стала оседать вперед. Но, не коснувшись земли, истаяла черным туманом. Лишь кинжал, вновь став красивой игрушкой, упал в песок. Харальд коротко выдохнул и направился к Тедди, радостно улыбающемуся своему Герою и Спасителю. Мальчик взволнованно что-то застрекотал, путаясь в окончаниях и глаголах. Понять его было сложно, да и не нужно.   
Этот мерзкий запах серы и гари ушел, оставляя после себя жгучее послевкусие во рту. Но раньше он скрывал собой слабый неестественный химический запах еще одной твари. Новая опасность была явно страшнее, чем единорог. Конь всего лишь конь, глупое животное, а этот противник что-то гораздо более умное и хитрое.  
− 'Арри, плохая лошадка ушла? Она пахла, как пустой дом.  
− Да, Тэд, лошадка ушла, − Харальд неловко расстегивал ремни, которыми был привязан к седлу Волчонок. Несчастная лошадь захрипела, но заклятье не давало ей двинуться. - Пустой дом?  
− Как дом бабушки.  
Предчувствие в последний момент предупредило об опасности, и Харальд успел поймать кинувшуюся на него девочку-кучера. Она сжимала в руках его кинжал, явно намереваясь ударить. А когда парень попытался забрать оружие, начала брыкаться, кричать, вопить. Звонкая пощечина и холодная вода поилки быстро привели девочку в чувства.  
− Вы убили Честера, − обидчиво заявила она, поглядывая из-под мокрой челки и надувая губки. - Моего единорога  
− Твой «Честер» − порождение худших человеческих кошмаров, − рыкнул раздраженный Харальд на глупую девочку. – И хорошо, что попался я, а не кто-то другой. Обычного человека оно бы убило.  
По пристыжено опущенным глазам и заалевшим щекам парень понял, что не он первый подвергся нападению твари. Харальд с отвращением отвернулся от виновницы всего этого и направился к спокойно ждущему его Тедди.  
− Да, малыш, это была подобная тварь. Видимо, у бабушки тоже побывал демон.  
Мальчик больше не сжимался от упоминания смерти Андромеды, что невероятно радовало Спасителя.  
Наконец послышались голоса и шаги других людей. Казалось, ранее обезлюдевшее место наконец наполнилось жизнью. Прибежали другие рабочие конюшен, начались долгие разборки, кто-то вызвал полицию, хотя, что те могли сделать, Харальд не понимал. Становилось слишком людно, шумно, живо. Мертвым, огражденным силой твари, это место нравилось ему гораздо больше. Тут было тише. Ближе к природе и лошадям. Однозначно спокойнее. А сейчас конюшни стали такими же, как и весь Нью-Йорк. Опаздывающими, суматошными.  
− Тебе именно эти конюшни нужны были? С мечтательницей и ее "единорогом"?  
Волчонок довольно прижмурил розовые глазки и кивнул.   
Блэки странный Род, заключил Харальд, позабыв, что и сам Блэк.

***

Однорогая тварь напомнила о том, что уже прошел целый год, а душу Андромеды он так и не призвал. Все оправдывался чем-то. Иногда оправдания были лишь нежеланием, иногда действительно не было возможности. Но каждый раз Харальд придумывал себе десятки причин, почему же именно этой ночью он не позвал Андромеду. От совсем глупых, вроде на двадцатом этаже сила земли не чувствуется, до действительных, какие могут быть призывы в полнолуние с беспокойным Волчонком на руках? И это не считая отсутствия необходимых в этом деле потоков природной магии, правильного настроя и отсутствия поблизости нежити и нечисти, способной вмешаться в ход ведения ритуала.  
Но сейчас увиливать было бы, по меньше мере, глупо и нелогично, а потому Харальд предпринял все, чтобы маленький Тедди не проснулся до завтрашнего полудня, когда какие-либо остатки ритуала почувствовать будет сложно даже маленькому Волчонку. Возможно, когда тот станет старше и рана от потери любимой бабушки закроется, Харальд проведет ритуал призыва специально для него. А пока мальчик еще мал, парень предпочитал не рисковать. И оставить того на диване чуть в стороне от себя. Он не сомневался, что Андромеда захочет взглянуть на внука.  
Ритуальный круг был заранее нарисован на хрустальной пластине. Так проще перевозить, и не рисовать его каждый раз, и надежнее, ведь хрусталь хорошо проводил потоки дикой магии. Воскрешающий камень лежал в центре в углублении, заполненном его кровью. Кровь была не решающим фактором, но что-то подсказывало Харальду, что призыв пройдет далеко не так просто, как предполагалось изначально.  
− Андромеда Тонкс-Блэк!  
Перед глазами зарябило от образов разных душ. Старых, молодых, ярких и серых, активных и спокойных. Они мелькали, просили, звали, умоляли спасти их. Харальд не понимал, о чем они говорят, не обращал на это внимание. Он искал. Искал одну единственную душу. И находил. С трудом, сквозь образы других спокойная, неяркая душа Андромеды была еле различима.  
− Харальд, ты задержался, − разнесся по тихой комнате потусторонний строгий голос.  
Ухмылка сама собой выползла на губы парня. Андромеда и в смерти останется Андромедой. Все той же ворчливой волшебницей, безумно любящей своих беспокойных внуков.   
Ее призрачный образ мерцал над кругом. Она ни капли не изменилась с их последней встречи. Седые волосы приподняты в высокий пучок, строгое лицо и добрые любящие глаза. Любимое платье цвета рода Блэк. И лишь на груди виднелась уродливая рана. Харальд печально посмотрел на кровавое пятно.  
− О, мальчик, ты не виноват. В произошедшем виновно только одно существо, − она сложила руки на груди, в глазах светилось столько доброты и утешения.  
− Кто это? − та тварь, что посмела отнять у его Волчонка часть стаи, жестоко поплатится. И сейчас у Харальда был шанс узнать, кому же выставлять счет. Разве что слова несколько резали слух, но он легкомысленно отбрасывал их. В сознанье крепло желание мстить и доказывать свою силу, отстаивать семью.  
− Милый мой, я не могу сказать. Мы, души, не имеем право произносить его имя. Но я бесконечно благодарна, что ты забрал меня из его чертогов. Там слишком много воды.  
Харальд нахмурился. Все было не так, как должно было быть с самого начала. Ведь души после смерти уходят в Золотые Поля, как называл их Харальд. Какими бы они ни были при жизни людьми, после всегда одно. И если душа приходит не из Полей, то почему она туда не попала?  
− Гарри, ты все поймешь в свое время, я же не могу об этом говорить. Расскажи лучше, как вы поживаете с Тедди? Как мой маленький мальчик все это пережил?


	3. встречи и словоблюдие

К огромному облегчению Харальда, они покинули Нью-Йорк на следующее же утро. И, совершив лишь несколько остановок по пути, пересекли границу США, отправившись в Бразилию. Почему именно туда? Все просто. Тедди брал карту мира, закрывал глаза и тыкал пальчиком в страну, куда они поедут в следующий раз, даже в примерную точку начала путешествий. Совершенно бесцельно и непритязательно. В этот раз им повезло оказаться в довольно спокойном городе. Макапа.  
Если быть честным, то Волчонок попал не точно в город, а куда-то в океан рядом, но было решено так не рисковать. Это, в конце концов, океан. Совсем не то место, где хотел бы оказаться Харальд. Пусть даже на круизном лайнере.  
Итак, Макапа. Относительно тихо, совершенно неприветливо и очень много бразильцев. По сути, единственное, чем выделяется этот город,- девятиметровая высота памятника Экватору. Ну и то, что он находился в устье Амазонки. Все остальное не впечатляло.  
Хотя, конечно, Тедди был в восторге. И сейчас радостно прыгал через нарисованную мелом на асфальте линию Экватора. Вот уж кому точно нравилось путешествовать. Нет, Харальд тоже был рад посмотреть на мир. В конце концов, он за всю свою жизнь за пределами маршрута Сурей-Лондон-Хогвартс бывал только в Норе и на Чемпионате Мира по квиддичу перед четвертым годом. Но с высоты своего небольшого возраста, почти двадцати лет, ему совсем не хотелось вытворять подобное.  
Было гораздо интереснее изучить большие исторические и культурные памятники, попытаться найти магические точки и прочее, не особо важное, но в перспективе полезное, чем просто бесцельно бродить по банальным памятникам чему-то, что вызвало сиюминутный интерес. Разные приоритеты. Но скоро обед, и потому парень молча считал прыжки Волчонка. Ничего другого в ожидании пробуждения необъятного желудка маленького оборотня делать не оставалось.  
Резкий порыв слишком влажного на вкус Харальда ветра принес смесь обычных городских ароматов с примесью странного запаха химикатов и серы. Точно такого же, как на конюшнях на Манхеттене. Мальчик тут же замер, неловко приземляясь на ноги. Поведя чувствительным носом, он что-то пискнул и спрятался за крестного, повернув того в сторону опасности лицом.  
Женщина была, несомненно, красива. Точнее даже не красива, а невероятно притягательна и сексуальна. Харальд бы подумал, что она суккуба, если бы не знал, как выглядят эти твари в действительности. И он не человек, чтоб обмануться какой-то там привлекательной оболочкой. Но демоном эта женщина, конечно, была. И потому менее опасной, чем упомянутая тварь, не становилась. С той хоть известно, как бороться. А что делать с конкретно этой особью – не понятно.  
− Не надо так напрягаться, дорогой, мне просто было любопытно, − она откинула пшеничную прядь за плечо и приняла ненарочито привлекательную позу. Хотя с ее телом и одеждой любая поза окажется сексуальнее некуда. Нормальный мужчина слюнями уже давился бы.  
− Любопытство бывает разного рода, леди, − Харальд еще дальше спрятал Тедди за себя, совершенно не обращая внимания на появляющиеся на белоснежных штанах пятна от сладких пальцев, − Так что же вы хотели узнать?  
− Я лишь хотела взглянуть на того человека, что с такой легкостью убил адскую тварь.  
Харальд еще сильнее насторожился. Да, этот запах с конюшен принадлежал конкретно этой демонице. Это было и хорошо, и плохо. С одной стороны, она могла и раньше что-то предпринять, если хотела. С другой, она наблюдала, оценивала, нашла еще раз. И еще нужно будет узнать как, потому что перемещались они с помощью аппарации.  
− Знание природы опасности облегчает работу, − легко ответил Харальд.  
− И мне невероятно интересно, откуда же у вас такие знания, − она повела бедрами, перенося вес на другую ногу, рука с талии соскользнула по бедру, где крепился пистолет, − Источники слишком редки.  
Крестник был спрятан еще дальше за спину: парень готовился к броску. Если понадобится, придется убить эту демоницу прямо под палящим солнцем. И ничего, как-нибудь он это объяснит людям и полиции, добавив толику магии. Или просто сбежит. Не самая плохая перспектива. Разве что Тедди расстроится, но Харальд это как-нибудь переживет. Пусть такой исход и нежелателен. Разойтись миром и без потерь хотелось гораздо больше.  
− Эти знания хранятся в моей семье многие поколения.  
− Много – это сколько?  
− Около тысячи лет, − ее глаза расширились в ответ, а затем недоверчиво сощурились.  
Должен был грянуть гром, но лишь заурчал животик одного голодного Волчонка.  
− Пап, я голоден, − потянул за штанину Тедди, привлекая к себе внимание. Его очаровательные зеленые глаза, точно как у матери Харальда, требовательно смотрели на крестного. Тот никогда не мог отказать этим глазам. Они напоминали слишком о многом. В основном своем неприятном, но радостное вспоминать нравится больше. У самого Харальда давно не было таких чарующих глаз.  
− Конечно, Волчонок, − парень бросил предупреждающий взгляд на демоницу и поднял Тедди на руки, прижимая к себе. - Не присоединитесь к нам?  
− С удовольствием, − блондинка очаровательно улыбнулась и грациозно последовала за ними, − Я – Триш, охотник на демонов.  
− Харальд, а это Тедди, мой крестник, − представился в ответ немного удивленный парень. − Мы путешествуем.  
− Скорее скитаетесь, − подколола блондинка.  
За что получила лишь острые блики, которые благополучно проигнорировала.

 

− Расскажи мне, чем занимаются охотники на демонов? − в порыве любопытства спросил Харальд.  
Они сидели в приятном ресторане местной кухни, поедая самое вкусное и сочное мясо, которое когда-либо пробовали. Точнее, так считал уминавший уже третью порцию мальчик, взрослые же уже закончили свой гораздо более скромный ужин и сейчас говорили на отвлеченные темы за бутылочкой вина.  
− В названии вся суть, − качнула бокалом с бордовой жидкостью демоница. Она очень колоритно вписывалась в местную обстановку и, пожалуй, для классического образа современной женщины-вамп не хватало только клыков и крови, а не красного вина. − Мы берем заказы с паролем или, что чаще, от нашего вроде как менеджера. Чаще заказы и брать не приходится, мы вроде как притягиваем демонов. Слишком пропахли их мертвой кровью, вот они и сбегаются. Жаль, конечно. За них никто не платит, а убытки за порушенное возмещать приходится все равно, − она поморщилась, явно припомнив что-то неприятное. Харальд не торопил ее, наслаждаясь довольно уютной тишиной. - Иногда выполняем задания на поимку, информацию, поиск разных артефактов. Кто во что горазд. Нас бы по-хорошему наемниками назвать, да только в основном мы имеем дело с демоническим проявлением в мире. Редко когда беремся за что-то иное. Чаще когда денег совсем не хватает или зима приходит.  
Парень понятливо кивнул и улыбнулся. Да, всякое может случиться. И даже охотники на демонов будут охотиться на бандитов, как самое безобидное предположение. Или на зверушек каких. А кто-то, возможно, и за заказы на людей брался. Кто знает.  
− Ты знал, что зимой демоны почти не появляются? Только ледяные, да и они рядом с людьми редко живут. А остальные будто в спячку впадают. До весны, когда они как медведи, начинают просыпаться и с голоду нападают на все, что живое. Я их, конечно, понимаю, но это самое жуткое времечко. В конце лета не лучше. Молодняк силы набирает и выходит из убежищ. Глупые они, жалко даже иногда становится, − она качнула головой и легко рассмеялась, переведя взгляд на довольно поедающего мороженое Волчонка. Ее черты смягчились, в глазах появилась нежность, − Это если говорить о рядовых демонах. А вот твари вроде того единорога появляются хаотично. Их призывает что-то, и они приходят сквозь врата. Или разум. Смотря, что вызвали. Ты, кстати, мой заказ убил, того однорога. Мне за это даже не заплатили. Вот Леди ругаться будет.  
Видимо, давно ни с кем заинтересованным не разговаривала обо всем этом, решил для себя Харальд. Или же Триш просто что-то от него хотела и была прилежной девочкой, втираясь в доверие. Даже Волчонок внимательно слушал, пусть со стороны так и не скажешь, ведь мальчик слишком погружен в еду. И пользовался этим тот умело, с точным расчетом и смекалкой. Так, как и ожидал гордый крестный от своего крестника.  
− А вы почему путешествуете?  
− Потому что Тедди потерял бабушку, и мы не могли оставаться в пропитанном воспоминаниями доме. Да и не только воспоминаниями. Неприятная политическая атмосфера, да чрезмерное количество «доброжелателей». Это не то, где я хотел бы растить крестника. Ну и нашу бабушку убил демон, как мы недавно выяснили. Теперь осталось найти только эту тварь. Но, кажется мне, она и сама на нас выйдет скоро.  
В своей интуиции Харальд ни разу не сомневался. Она еще в далеком детстве спасала его от шайки Дадли и плохого настроения дяди Вернона. Поэтому причин сомневаться не было. Да и не нужно это было. Даже на руку.  
− Решил отомстить? – она приподняла брови, вырывая собеседника из глубокой задумчивости. - Не похож ты на великого мстителя.  
− Конечно, нет, − раскатисто рассмеялся он. − Всякая месть в моем исполнении - самозащита.  
Это была и шутка, и намек, и открытое предупреждение. Блондинка это прекрасно поняла и кивнула, улыбаясь неестественно, без глаз. Не присмотревшись, и не заметишь, как она на доли мгновенья застыла, напрягаясь. А Харальд лишь продолжал улыбаться совершенно беззаботно и весело.  
− Ведь не я ищу неприятности, это они находят меня, - эта фраза, казалось, стала в один момент девизом по жизни. Очень неприятным и проблематичным девизом, как считал парень. – Кстати, поделись, как ты нас нашла?  
− Секрет, - она очаровательно улыбнулась и послала недовольному парню воздушный поцелуй.  
− `Арри, а мы пойдем с тетей Триш? – раздался радостный голос рядом. Харальд недоуменно посмотрел на улыбающегося и ерзающего в кресле крестника. Мальчик был радостным и гиперактивным. Он был сыт и теперь горел желанием снова исследовать мир вокруг себя, таская за собой крестного. Желание того, конечно, не учитывалось.  
− Не думаю, Тедди, наше путешествие еще не закончилось, да и Триш нас не приглашала, − он бросил на блондинке предупреждающий взгляд. Да, Харальд не сомневался, что его маленький Волчонок знает как всегда гораздо больше, чем нужно, но даже если их куда-то пригласят, он не собирался принимать приглашение. Его чутье говорило, что рано.  
− Да, малыш, пока что мне и приглашать некуда и не к кому, − она сладко улыбнулась мальчику, и тот знающе кивнул в ответ.  
Тедди радостно прыгал где-то чуть впереди, не останавливаясь, чтобы проверить, идут ли сзади взрослые, как это делают обычные дети. Харальд давно привык к этому, но Триш наблюдала подобную излишнюю активность у ребенка и беспечность у взрослого впервые. Особенно учитывая все те знания, что хранил парень. Но тот лишь чуть устало улыбался и иногда подзывал отвлекшегося мальчика, если они уходили вперед и мальчик отставал. Будто это было их нормальное поведение.  
− А кто-то мне говорил, что дети после обеда спят, − рассеянно сказал Харальд, останавливаясь у входа в парк, где уже бегал крестник с загорелыми ребятишками.  
− Этот кто-то видимо ничего не знает о твоем мальчике, − Триш встала рядом, переводя взгляд с парня на Тедди, − Кто он?  
− Его отец оборотень, − он лишь усмехнулся, заменив явное удивление на лице блондинки. – Это в вашем понимании оборотни – грязные твари, у нас же это вполне себе люди с пушистой проблемой по полнолуньям. Ничего смертельного.  
Заметив призывный взгляд, мальчик подбежал к крестному, преданно заглядывая в глаза. Харальд провел рукой по пушистой макушке, волосы от корня становились бирюзовыми, вместо привычных глазу черных.  
− Еще увидимся, Триш, − махнул рукой Харальд, улыбаясь и прижимая к себе крестника. Мальчик махнул на прощанье рукой и они исчезли в водовороте аппарации.  
Харальд был доволен, оставив блондинку с кучей вопросов и без единого достойного ответа. К их следующей встрече она должна будет подготовиться гораздо лучше, иначе это просто неинтересно.  
− Правда, Волчонок, − тот, предугадывая мысли, радостно кивнул, бегая глазами по яркой листве.


	4. души и нехорошие личности

Харальд все же надеялся, что ему не придется возвращаться в Англию так скоро. Но, к сожалению, защита на родовой библиотеке не пропускала никого, кроме носителя крови. Даже домовиков, даже родовых домовиков. Хотя, с другой стороны, иной защиты на столь ценных артефактах и быть не могло. Книги куда важнее золота, потому на знания тратилось больше денег, чем на все остальное.   
Плохо было лишь то, что ему пришлось оставить Тедди одного в лесах. Хотя, что могло случиться с волчонком в природе, среди жизни и свободных потоков магии, да и под присмотром домовика, Харальд не знал. Только что-то очень плохое, что предсказать просто невозможно. Но и на такой случай для любимого крестника защита была припасена.  
А пока что мальчик наслаждался полнолунием и свободой действий. Кровь оборотня имела довольно сильный эффект на детский разум. Даже если этот ребенок был столь необычным как Тедди. Тем более, хотя.  
Но Харальд не мог перестать волноваться, что не отвлекало от работы, но не давало расслабиться в свободное время. Хотя, это и не удивительно. Нужно было бы начать бить тревогу если бы этого волнения не было. Какой же из него тогда родитель?  
А пока что, не давая зудящему на краю сознания чувству беспокойства мешать, Харальд продолжал пролистывать книгу за книгой.   
Он искал ту информацию, которую невозможно найти где-либо еще. В Англии больше не осталось книг о душах и загробном мире, все было уничтожено при образовании Министерства и официальном разделении магии. Только родовые библиотеки и сохранили эти тома. Но строго по специальностям, а специальность Перевелов – некромантия.  
Но за тысячу лет существования рода до этого в библиотеке скопилось великое множество книг, которые врятли были отсортированы по тематики и редко имели даже содержание. Потому, разыскивая информацию о том, что могло пойти не так при путешествии души в загробный мир, Харальду нужно было пересмотреть каждую книгу.  
А на это могло потребоваться слишком много времени, которого у него могло и не быть. Он еще не знал, с чем даже сталкивается, чем это грозит и почему все происходит именно так. И это незнание угнетало сильнее того, что Тедди остался совсем один.  
Что же могло пойти не так при переходе? Ведь попадание в Золотой мир, как его называли все призванные души, происходило без их участия и фактически мгновенно, как только душа отделяется от тела и осознает факт своей смерти, принимая это. Призраки и все подобное в этом не учитыаается, это лишь слепок души, оставленный как якорь. Вредный, но якорь. И потому сложно понять, что же не так. Для него, некроманта, нет ничего невозможного в том, что происходит с душой, но в момент смерти он не может с ней ничего сделать. Направившись уже к Золотому миру, душа неприкосновенна для него. Так кто может?   
Было крайне сложно сознать, что кто-то вообще способен на подобное.  
И именно это беспокоило Харальда столь сильно. И нескончаемое количество книг никак не помогали его беспокойству, все усиливающемуся и возрастающему, так же как возрастало и отчаянье найти ответ. Его могло и не оказаться здесь. Ведь что такое знание тысячи лет? Ничто в сравнении с историей всего мирозданья и даже человечества. А если его нет здесь, то это в пустую потраченное время, которое как минимум можно было провести с Тедди.  
Все это было глупостью, но столь привязчивой глупостью, тревожностью, которая слишком свойственна человеческой натуре. Иногда Харальд начинал сожалеть, что он все же человек. В основном в такие моменты неопределенности.  
Стук в дверь отвлек его от книг и мыслей.   
− Господин, вас требуют мистер и миссис Уизли на Гримуэльд, − проскрипел голос старого домовика.  
− И как только узнали, − удивленно проговорил Харальд, откладывая в сторону бесполезную для него книгу. Поднявшись с кресла и оставляя после работы за собой страшный разгром, он вышел из библиотеки, − Впусти их в малую гостиную.  
Очень хотелось проигнорировать семью рыжих, пожаловавших с очередной порцией претензий, но Харальд не мог это сделать так просто. Точнее, мог просто их проигнорировать, но тогда они бы пришли с тяжелой кавалерией из Министерства и начали бы методично сносить защиту на его домах. Восстанавливать ее проблематичней, чем просто появится перед ними, немного повздорить и отправить обратно. Да и от части Харальду было интересно, что же они придумали на этот раз. Никогда еще с пустыми руками Уизли, его бывшие друзья, не приходили.  
Знание того, что друзья бывшие, горечью отдавалось под языком, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Это выбор каждого, и им остается только следовать этому пути. Прошлое есть прошлое, но живут они в будущем. 

Харальд рассматривал взрослеющую строгую женщину и не меняющегося рыжего мужчину, что мнили себе, что в праве ему указывать, как жить и кого любить. Прошел целый год с их последней встречи, даже больше, а кроме цвета строгого костюма и появившихся очков в мисс Гренджер, он никак не мог привыкнуть называть ее миссис Уизли, поменялся только набор бумаг в руках. Его же бывший друг все так же оставался рохлей и деревенским парнем, которым и был всегда, только красную мантию аврората приобрел. На нем она смотрелась просто ужасно. В общем впечатление они производили довольно двоякое. Но не Харальду их судить.  
− Что привело вас в мой дом? – учтиво произнес Харальд, присаживаясь в кресло напротив дивана, где сидели его гости.  
− Не надо снова, Гарри, − начала строго мисс Грейнджер, оправляя юбку и учтиво складывая руки на коленях. Названный Гарри слегка поморщился, но не стал поправлять гостью. Это было бы бесполезной тратой времени, − мы пришли чтобы повидаться с нашим старым другом.  
Она всегда говорила строго и напористо, уверенная в своей правоте. И если в то время, когда они действительно были друзьями, это не задевало, то сейчас резало слух и поднимало в груди волну протеста против ограничений свободы.   
− Да, Гарри, ты слишком долго был вне дома, тут многое изменилось, − вступил в разговор мистер Уизли, растягивая вальяжно слова. Слава и положение явно не пошли ему на пользу, − Пора бы тебе уже вернуться и приступить к своим обязанностям.  
Харальд слушал их в пол уха. Все что сейчас звучало, произносилось не раз и не два, эти стены, казалось, и сами могли рассказать все это. И то, с куда большей убедительностью, эмоциональностью и жаром. Он искренне не понимал, зачем постоянно говорить одно и то же, даже не меняя толком формулировку. Все равно все это перерастет в озвучивание требований, которые прописаны в документах у мисс Гренджер на коленях. Начинать в принципе можно с этого, с конца, так сказать. И закончить претензиями. Это хотя бы внесло разнообразие в его жизнь.  
− Все свои обязательства я уже выполнил, − подперев голову ладонью, Харальд скучающе посмотрел на своих гостей, − Так что давайте перейдем к новенькому, что вы принесли.  
Единственным плюсом эпизодических появлений Уизли в его жизни было то, что Харальд всегда знал, что происходит в мире магической Англии и обо всех мерзопакостных законах узнавал одним из первых.   
Мисс Гренджер поджала недовольно губы, хотя его ответ не отличался от сюжета предыдущего разговора. Она надеялась на что-то еще? Не сильно в это верится. А, может, ее тоже утомила однообразность их встреч? Харальду оставалось только надеяться на это.  
− Министерство Магии еще официально не обнародовало этот закон, − она зашуршала пергаментом, развязывая ленты и разворачивая скрученные листы, − но скоро он будет представлен общественности.   
Харальд подобрался, не показывая этого. Не обнародован? Что же там такого, что его не показывали в печати и не давали предварительный проект? Становилось интересно, о таких законах действительно стоит знать заранее, что бы потом не попасть в неприятности со всей радостью невежества.  
− Ныне, каждый чистокровный обязан сочетаться браком и представит кровного наследника рода по истечению года с момента свадьбы, не позднее своего двадцатилетия.  
Она ожидающе посмотрела на Харальда. Тот не знал, толи ему смеяться, толи задуматься. Выходила по закону полная нелепица. Что-то вроде повышения рождаемости среди чистокровных. Это казалось крайне глупым правилом. Ничего такого. Только молодая гулящая кровь и брак? Звучит дико, даже чистокровные такое не проворачивают. Как минимум детей далеко не сразу завозят.  
Харальд приподнял брови, выказывая свое нетерпение и жажду услышать продолжение. Потому что к нему лично это закон не имел никакого отношения пока что.  
− Полукровки же, занимающие роль Главы Рода, − прокашлявшись, продолжила мисс Гренджер, а ее муж подобрался, готовый к реакции и жаждущий сразу после монолога жены высказаться, – обязаны сочетаться браком с чистокровными в те же возрастные рамки двадцати лет. А так же получить разрешение на этот брак у прошлого Главы Рода или подать официальное прошение в Министерство Магии, которое будет рассмотрено в кратчайшие сроки. Часть о наследнике дублируется.  
− Теперь ты понимаешь, что Джинни идеальный вариант! – мгновенно зачастил мистер Уизли, горя желанием сказать все и сразу, от чего его речь звучала невнятно, − Она так давно ждет тебя, так любит. Она станет идеальной женой, да и чистокровна и Министерство с радостью подпишет разрешение! И долго ждать не придется…  
Рыжий еще что-то говорил, но Харальд уже задумался. Вот это могло быть лишним, брак он не планировал, наследника тем более. Он еще молод и у него есть Тедди для того, чтобы быть наследником рода Блэк, хотя с Поттерами и Перевелами все куда сложнее. Но все равно, закон какой-то глупый.   
− А что с наказанием? – поинтересовался Харальд, уже прикидывая, что же иначе делать.  
− Супруга или супругу тогда выберет Министерство, устроив конкурс на роли, − с готовностью ответила мисс Гренджер, поджимая в неодобрении губы. Она явно испытывала это чувство не по отношению к закону, а к тому, что Харальд даже додумался спросить это, − Гарри, ты не сможешь избежать его исполнения! Закон налагается на все Роды, принадлежащие Великобритании! У тебя нет иного выбора, кроме как подчиниться!  
Ее рыжий муж отчаянно кивал в ответ, явно уже представляя, что сделает и как. А так же какова будет его жизнь в близком родстве со столь значимым человеком, как Лорд Перевел.  
А сам Харальд постукивал пальцем по губам. Избежать этого закона действительно не получится. Главное что бы его как можно быстрее отменили. Иначе действительно придется искать себе супруга. Вот только ему совсем не хотелось прерывать их с Тедди путешествие, да еще и эти проблемы с душами… все как всегда не вовремя.  
− Спасибо за новость, можете быть свободны, увидимся в следующий раз, − в раздражении щелкнув пальцами, Харальд призвал домовика, и без его приказов сопроводившего гостей из дома.   
Вот ведь чертовщина. Полная бессмыслица. Повышения рода чистокровных таким образом и попытка их объединить с угодными Министерству людьми? Думать обо всем этом не было никакого желания.  
Было лишь желание проверить, как там поживает его милый крестник. Все же оставлять маленького ребенка на несколько дней одного было плохой идеей. Даже если это волчонок и за ним присматривают. Совесть опять напомнила о себе вместе с беспокойством. Да, общение с Тедди успокоит его и вернет здравомыслие и сознание в порядок.   
Харальд поднялся из кресла и снова исчез в огне камина, из которого пришел. Собрав свои немногочисленные вещи и закрыв полностью Родовую библиотеку Перевелл, он перенесся к тому месту, рядом с которым должен находиться его крестник. Чего он никак не ожидал увидеть, как какой-то незнакомец в красном сидит перед забившимся под корни огромного дерева волчонком и пытается его выманить, из всех вещей, куском пиццы. Одно наличие этого человека было удивительно, здесь, среди джунглей Амазонки, а кусок пиццы тем более казался невозможной вещью. И все было бы мило и забавно, если бы волчонок не был его крестником и рядом с человеком в красном не лежал огромный меч.  
− Прошу прощенья, какой вам интерес в моем мальчике? – от удивления перешел на крайне вежливую речь Харальд.   
− Оу, − незнакомец повернулся к Харальду, улыбаясь и поводя едой перед носом у волчонка, − Так это ваш волк?  
Именно в этот момент Тэдди решил, все опасности миновали, и вылетел к крестному из укрытия, на ходу превращаясь из монстрика в милого мальчика с голубыми волосами.  
− О!  
Харальду хотелось прикрыть глаза ладонью. И он бы так и сделал, если бы его руки не занимал счастливый мальчик.   
− Нас к нему почти пригласили, представляешь? – радостно вещал тот, − Но теперь мы не сможем отказать, правда же?  
И этот взгляд. Харальд любил своего крестника, но тихо ненавидел, когда тот знал все наперед и разбалтывал это вокруг.


End file.
